


The Spies Who Spy Together

by Lizardbeth



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undercover spies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spies Who Spy Together

Caprica stood by the table holding the appetizers and surveyed the party, with her martini in hand. She dampened her lips with her drink, wishing she could actually drink it. The music was too loud, giving her a headache, and of the people here, they were either Martino's cronies or too vapid to realize Martino was using them for respectability. Worse, Sam was late, and they were supposed to work Martino together. Maybe he hadn't wrangled an invitation... She sighed and wandered to the planter to leave her drink there. A woman without a drink was better bait, though she'd have to work herself into Martino's orbit.

There was another man coming up beside her, and she started to turn, polite smile on her lips ready to give him her usual brush-off.

"I believe you dropped your lipstick?" Sam asked.

She couldn't help the smile of recognition. There he was. She had to tone down the smile to one more appropriate to a stranger, but that didn't stop the warmth inside at the sight of Sam's face. She relaxed and gave him a deliberate assessing look, playing up her worldly model persona. She hadn't seen him in two weeks, and her eyes wanted to drink him in. Sam looked quite fashionable with artfully tousled hair and his linen suit and open-neck black silk shirt. It was different from his usual more staid suits at home, but he looked tanned and deliciously hot. His blue eyes were sparkling with amusement as he held out a silver cylinder. It was not at all her lipstick, which meant it was the jump drive with the worm on it. "Oh, yes, thank you. I must've dropped it." She took it from him and slipped it into her small clutch.

"Sam Linzer," he gave her his alias.

"Natasi," she answered with hers and gripped his hand, with a flirty smile. "Rescuing my lipstick deserves a dance. Would you like to dance, Mister Linzer?"

On the floor he held her with a little too much familiarity, but she didn't want him to move his hand off her bare lower back. She leaned into him, and he murmured, "You look beautiful."  
Anyone else telling her that would've gotten a polite smile of thanks, but his compliment made her duck her head and blush because she knew how much he meant it when he said those things. She cleared her throat and eased backward, instead of letting herself rest on him as she was tempted to. "So, tell me, Sam, what do you do?"

"Shipping. My family has some business concerns here. Nothing too exciting, I'm afraid," he shrugged. "What do you do, Natasi?"

"I'm a model," she answered. "I'm here for a fashion shoot at the beach and on some of the boats."

"Ah, I thought I recognized your face," he said, teasing her, then added with a grin, "If you've been near the marina, you've probably seen my yacht."

"Your yacht?" she blurted in surprise. He wouldn't make that up, not something so easy to check.

He laughed. "Yes, I have a yacht. It's a beautiful boat - with beautiful lines and fast. I'm quite attached. Her name's the Caprica Sunrise." Her lips parted in surprise at her name, touched. He twirled her around once and caught her against his chest, his eyes dropping to her cleavage in the low-cut red dress. And his hand moved suggestively down her hip to touch her thigh with his fingers, pulling at her hem .

It was a little fast, but she couldn't deny this would be easier. Not to mention more fun.

"Naughty, Mister Linzer," she murmured.

"Sam," he corrected and added with that slow, cocky smirk that made her want to smack him and kiss him into next week, "Would you like to see my yacht? We could be as naughty as we like there..."

"Mmm, tempting, but I have to work," she declined, but not without true regret. There was definitely illicit appeal in getting together while they were both undercover. She tucked her free hand around his neck, stroking the short hairs at the nape, knowing how much he liked that. "But I think we could find some more private place and you can tell me all about your yacht."

"I like the way you think."

They moved through the fancy crowd, both seeming to belong, even though neither of them did. She didn't need his arm, but she tucked her hand around it anyway, to keep him close as they made their way to the hallway to the rest of the house. Then, only casually screened from the party, she pulled him into her, kissing him. He pulled back. "You move fast, Ms Natasi."

One of Martino's guards wandered past, paying no attention to them, though she watched carefully over Sam's shoulder, as she slid her hands around his waist and push against him for another heated kiss.

Then she grabbed the lapel of his jacket and tugged him after her into the first room -- a guest room where a couple was already making out on the bed. "Oh, sorry!" she blurted, as if she didn't know they'd gone in there ten minutes ago, and then laughed in the hallway. "Looks like we're not the only one with that idea."

He pushed her against the wall, and she wrapped one leg around him, nearly forgetting the mission in the familiar touch of his lips against hers and his hands on her bare back. "C'mon, next room," she suggested, her breathlessness not entirely feigned.

The next room was the spacious lounge area of the restroom, and it was full of people doing cocaine. In the hall, he muttered into her neck, "Martino's party favors, I see."

"Free product samples."

She captured his mouth again and opened the office door behind him. It was empty, thank god, and they instantly disengaged the moment the door was shut. He locked the door and stayed beside it, listening. "Go."

She removed the lipstick he'd given her, and hurried to the laptop. "This is gonna work?"

"Hope so. Or we have to do this the old fashioned way."

She lifted the lid and turned it on; it was locked and password protected, but she didn't care about that. Unscrewing the lipstick, she opened it up to reveal a USB plug and put it in. It flashed, accepted. "It's in. How long?"

"Less than five minutes, they said."

Five minutes could be an eternity. A guard might come at any moment and they needed time. She lowered the laptop lid again so it wouldn't be so obvious it had booted on, and when she turned back to Sam, he dropped his jacket on the floor and started unbuttoning his shirt. She smiled, approving of this plan. Then knowing he was watching, she lifted the bottom of her dress to push her panties down her thighs and off, letting them drop to the floor. He licked his lips, and looked disappointed when she smoothed her dress back in place. He opened his belt and abandoned his post by the door. "I say, verisimilitude," he murmured. "Always the best choice when you can."'

"Oh, verisimilitude? Is that what we're calling it?"

"This dress is amazing," he ignored her tease, and his finger traced the neckline and the cut-outs on the side, making her shiver down to her toes. It didn't take much to free one breast from the barely-there bodice, and his lips tasted her, as she arched up into his touch.

Not long after, she had his shirt off, throwing it over the laptop to cover it completely, but really that was a distraction from the feel of his skin under her hands. "I've missed you," she whispered into his ear. He lifted her up on the desk, and she parted her legs for him, as her dress rode up her hips and he caressed a hand between her thighs. "Oh yes, you know just what to do... So good, baby."

For the space of a few panting breaths, she forgot about the mission entirely as his fingers knew her all too well, and she was profoundly glad his alias was his own name, as she gasped it. Then she curled a leg around him to urge him closer, hands shoving his pants down.

Behind them, the door opened and they both flinched. She looked, and her eyes met one of Martino's personal body guards. She recoiled to hide more behind Sam.

"This is Mister Martino's private office," the guard said curtly.

"Sorry, it wasn't locked," she said, and extended one long, bare leg, attracting his eyes. "Just a few more minutes?"

"No, you need to leave."

She sat up, crossing an arm across her breasts so he could hardly not look. "Could you - um, - give us a minute to get our clothes on at least? Please?"

"Hurry up," he ordered but, luckily, he did leave the room and shut the door.

She stuck out her lip in a pout, straightening. Not daring to lift the laptop lid again, she pulled the power plug, enough for it to go to battery and hopefully die before Martino tried to use it again, and removed the USB lipstick, while Sam gathered their clothes. He offered her the panties, after she put herself back in the dress, and she grinned saucily. "Keep them."

His gaze dropped, obviously thinking about how she was bare under her dress, and he swallowed hard. "You're a cruel, cruel tease."

"I'll make it up to you," she promised. "I still have to see that yacht, don't I? And its smooth, hard lines..." Her hand caressed down his bare chest as he buttoned his shirt. He caught her hand and kissed the back, eyes full of all the things he wouldn't say aloud, not here. Then, taking a deep breath, it was time to move to stage two of the mission.

She dropped the lipstick into her clutch, as he put her underwear in his jacket pocket. She opened the door and they went out, nodding to the guard, who was so busy staring at her chest he nearly forgot to lock the door. Sam probably could have carried the laptop out and the guard wouldn't have noticed a thing.

They wouldn't know until tomorrow whether the worm and data upload had been successful, which meant they still needed to work Martino tonight. But as they returned to the party, her eyes met Sam's and they exchanged secret smiles. The mission might or might not turn out to be a success, but it was shaping up to be one of the most fun.


End file.
